gods_of_wikianafandomcom-20200213-history
Billie
Billie is a goddess of Wikiana. She is famous in both the Wikiolympius and Wikiana is being the goddess of ice cream, archery and nighttime. She is considered to be the Wikiana equivalent of the Greek goddess Artemis, but there are many differences between the two, the main being that Billie falls in love with mortals easily and has children in Wikiana, where as Artemis never had children. She is the mother of Arya Ryder, the protagonist of the fanfiction The Hidden Truth. Since Arya's father is a mortal and Billie is a goddess, Arya is a demigoddess. Billie is the leader, as well as patroness, of a group of archery loving females in Wikiana that go by the name of 'The Midnight Archers'. The majority of the group are Billie's children. Members of the Midnight Archers like to secretly hunt at night and are completely dedicated to worshipping their leader (and mother to many in the group). It is said that as a gift of appreciation, she gave mortals the ice cream. Outfits Goddess As a goddess, Billie wears a dark blue one-shouldered dress with a light blue underdress, dark blue high heels and a moon necklace. Human When Billie is disguised as a human, she has two main disguises. One disguise is for during the day and the other is for the night. The daytime human disguise is a jacket, dress and boots. The colour of this outfit regularly changes. The nighttime human disguise is a brown dress, brown boots and a blue cloak. Non human disguises Billie has several non-human disguises for the mortal world, mainly nocturnal animals. Her favourite non-human disguise is the grey wolf. Personality Billie is a calm immortal, especially at night. She hardly loses her temper. Something extreme must happen in order to anger her. She is very secretive person, good at keeping things to herself. However, there is one thing she struggles constantly to keep a secret and that is her mortal children. She loves them, having a major desire to protect them from the other immortals, fearing that they could harm them if their existence was to be exposed. As she is the goddess of the night, she's nocturnal and most active at night. She spends daytime in Wikiana, with her fellow immortals. When she doesn't want to spend time with her fellow immortals or gets bored, she visits Wikiana under her daytime human disguise. But at night, she is leading the Midnight Archers into hunt. Relationships Please note that certain relationships may not actually be the case and is only how Billie (the goddess persona) feels about them. Nathaniel= Nathaniel is the immortal that Billie has the highest respect for. She gets on extremely well with him and admires how knowledgeable he is. |-| Aria= There is not a lot of interaction between Aria and Billie. But when Billie does talk to Aria, she treats her with kindness. There are times when Billie finds Aria to be a bit crazy, but she keeps this opinion to herself. |-| Erlend= Billie is a little bit wary of Erlend. However, she keeps this wariness of Erlend to herself (especially when he's around) and acts normal around him. |-| Tyler= Billie doesn't talk to Fanfictions The Hidden Truth Power and Control Category:Minor Gods Category:Females Category:Patrons Category:WIP Category:Children of Nathaniel and Aria